Evertale AU
Evertale is an AU by Jinxy_TSL. It is about a continuous second war between the humans and monsters after King Asgore left the Underground early but the humans didn't forgive the monsters after what they'd done. This AU is depicted as semi-medieval. The eight main characters are Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Flowey, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. Storyline A human wakes up in a bed of golden flowers, just like nearly every AU begins. Chara, swapping personalities every now and then with Frisk, meets Flowey in the second room. Flowey is overjoyed when he realises Chara has survived and recognised him. Flowey joins Chara and (similarly to Underfell) hitchhikes on Chara's shoulder. Toriel helps the two escape, where they walk in to Alphys and Sans checking the cameras in Snowdin. Alphys and Sans take them back to Sans and Papyrus' house where Papyrus and Undyne are waiting. However, while they are all talking, a new human named Trust passes and makes their way to Asgore. Trust tells Asgore how bad he is at being king. Trust fell on purpose to take Asgore's soul and free the monsters like he couldn't. Asgore finally realises what he should have done and kills Trust, absorbing their soul and the six other human souls. On the surface, the humans kill Asgore just like they had killed his son Asriel. Asgore did not want to fight back as he had already killed seven other humans. Chara, Flowey, Sans, Alphys, Papyrus and Undyne exit the underground to see their king be murdered. More humans had followed Trust to the underground, so an army of human warriors fall into the underground and kill every monster left in the Underground. Chara, Flowey, Sans, Alphys, Papyrus and Undyne are the only monsters left, so they build a small base on the surface and fight against the humans attacking. Chara/Frisk/Kris When Chara died to save the monsters years earlier, Toriel had carried their body back to the ruins. Their determination persisted, so after death they awoke. Still very weak from their death, their alter ego Frisk took control. Chara still had enough strength to take control at times, and at times fused completely with Frisk to form Kris. Kris is a mixture of both Chara and Frisk's personalities. The two personalities, sharing the same body, traverse the Ruins with Flowey on their shoulder and with the help of Toriel, they escape with the only goal of saving every monster without fighting or absorbing souls. They are determined to find a new way to exit the underground without using human souls. They, with two personalites, both are two of the characters who escape the Underground before the humans attack. Appearance: After the Dreemurrs died, the remaining eight monsters painted black stripes from their eyes to their cheeks to honour the Dreemurrs. Frisk, Chara and Kris have this paint. Chara wears a green sweater with a single yellow stripe across the middle. Flowey rides on their shoulder. In Evertale, Chara is depicted older and taller than in canon. They have pale skin and blush on their cheeks. Their eyes are open but their mouth is neutral. They have dark gold hair. Frisk wears a blue sweater with two purple stripes across the middle. Flowey rides on their shoulder also, as both are the same person. As well as Chara, Frisk is taller and older than canon. Frisk has slighter yellow skin and their eyes are closed. Their hair is dark brown. Kris has medium gold-brown hair but shadowed eyes. They wear a light green sweater with a single dull yellow stripe across the middle. Flowey also rides on their shoulder. In battle, each wear the same armour: silver metal plates and a pink and blue cape. Relationships: Chara is Asriel/Flowey's sibling. Asriel looks up to them and does everything they say. Flowey follows this also. Asriel acts willing to Chara but protective to Frisk. Toriel and Asgore love their children very much. They only knew Chara before they died but loved them dearly. Toriel did not know the human was Chara when they awoke from death. Asgore was completely oblivious. Flowey After dying to the humans, the vessel Alphys had created took the remnants of Asriel and persisted. In this particular AU, Flowey is identical to Classic Undertale's Flowey, until of course he recognises Chara. Flowey is angry and unsettled, but when he reunites with Chara he feels almost compassionate and calm. When he meets Chara again, he hitchhikes on their shoulder through the Ruins. He cares for them only and does everything for them. He protects them from attackers and believes they can do anything through their determination. He is one of the eight characters to escape from the Underground before the humans attack. Appearance: After the Dreemurrs died, the remaining eight monsters painted black stripes from their eyes to their cheeks to honour the Dreemurrs. Flowey has this paint. Flowey is the shortest, only being about 2 feet tall. He has golden petals and a small white head. He wears Chara's heart locket around his body. Relationships: Flowey is the other half of Asriel. At times he tries to forget his past. When the two are alone in the same room, they are quiet and hardly talk. Flowey does also hitchhike on Asriel's shoulders at times. Flowey loves Chara, and they are the only one he respects. Chara tells him to be nice to Frisk when they take over, so Flowey agrees and does his best to help Frisk around. When Flowey was Asriel, he adored Chara and looked up to them a lot. He never ceased to do that. Toriel and Asgore are Flowey's parents, but they don't know and never found out he was Asriel. He loves them, but can't express it. He is devastated when they die. Asriel Chara/Frisk was devastated that Asriel was trapped in his flower body forever, so through their determination they split Asriel from Flowey and created both of them in separate forms. In this AU Asriel and Flowey both exist with different personalities, however both are devastated over Asgore and Toriel, their parents. Asriel is one of the eight characters to escape from the Underground before the humans attack. Appearance: After the Dreemurrs died, the remaining eight monsters painted black stripes from their eyes to their cheeks to honour the Dreemurrs. Asriel naturally has this marking on his face, so he doesn't need it painted on. Asriel is depicted older and taller than canon. Trust Trust is the eighth human, Chara being the first and Justice being the last. Trust jumped into the Underground after getting sick of waiting for the monsters to exit. Her great-grandfather had told her about King Asgore and how petty he was, always afraid of fighting and believing in the best. Trust knew she had to do something about it, so she snuck through the Ruins unseen and traversed through Snowdin Forest before finding the Riverperson and going to the capital. She yelled at Asgore, begging for his soul so she could exit the Underground because he couldn't. Asgore realised what must be done, so he agreed, took her soul, and exited the underground. Trust is impatient, bad-tempered and quite harsh. Asgore King Asgore is very pacifistic, and wants no more fighting or wars. He is heartbroken over Chara and Asriel's death many years earlier, topping it off with Toriel's divorce. Asgore is supported by his friends and tries to forget his troubles. When Trust approaches him and reminds him of everything, he knew they were right so he took their soul and broke the barrier. Unfortunately, the humans killed him and the seven human souls he had. Toriel Queen Toriel hid in the Ruins after her divorce with Asgore, taking Chara's body with her. Toriel waited every day for a human to fall, but after the sixth, Justice, she was horrified of what would happen to the last. When she found it was Chara and how Chara wanted to find a new way out of the Underground without any fighting, Toriel knew she could let them go. After she knew Chara was safe, she waited in the Ruins for the barrier to open. Unfortunately, while she was waiting, thousands of humans fell into the underground after they killed Asgore. They murdered everyone in the Underground, Toriel with them. She never knew her son stayed alive, or if anyone left the Underground. Sans Sans is very lazy, just like his canon self. He prefers to stay at home and watch MTTV with Papyrus and Undyne. He used to work at the labs before his father, W.D. Gaster, fell into the core. Alphys didn't know why he left, and never forgave him. She knew he was the best scientist, but he gave up because of something only he remembered. Sans tries to make Alphys forgive him, but mostly tries to forget he ever worked there. He is lazy, but extremely smart and powerful. When he and Alphys are checking the Snowdin cameras one day, they are both surprised when the door to the Ruins opens. Toriel convinces the two of them that Chara means no harm and wants to help them out of the Underground. Sans agrees and takes them back home. He is one of the eight monsters who escape the Underground before the humans attack. Papyrus Papyrus lives with Sans and Undyne in Snowdin. His brother Sans raised him as a child after Gaster died, and the two grew up together. Papyrus nags Sans a lot, but loves him dearly. Papyrus takes care of the house and looks after his family as well as he can. He doesn't like drama and prefers to stay at home and not worry about anything. When Sans and Alphys come back with Chara, he is worried and stays quiet. He acts very nice and kind to the human, and respects them. He is also one of the eight to escape before the humans attack. Undyne Undyne lives with the skeleton brothers in Snowdin. She loves them both and does everything with them, also preferring to stay at home and not worry too much. She hates humans after only ever encountering bad ones, and losing an eye to the fourth human, Perseverance. When Sans and Alphys come back one day with Chara, she lashes out immediately, not believing their kindness and determination to set everyone free. Chara isn't hurt as Flowey protects Chara and Papyrus and Sans hold her back. She is also one of the eight to escape from the Underground before the humans attack. Alphys Alphys lives in the Hotland labs. She is the Royal Scientist after Dr. W.D. Gaster, who mysteriously disappeared with no trace of existence. She is reclusive and frightened, but is very smart and skilled. She is one of the eight characters who escape the Underground before the humans attack. She is the doctor for the warriors during the other wars. Gallery Category:AUs Category:Undertale AU Category:Undertale Fanfiction